Pretty Lady
by dorknhime
Summary: Based on the movie Pretty Woman. A retelling with Samcedes as the main characters.
1. Chapter 1

I've been toying with this for so long. The idea had been in my mind for years and I finally did it. I've read something like this years ago, I think but it wasn't finished. So, I decided to satisfy my curiosity and watched Pretty Woman the other night and came out with this. It's going to be a short one, I think. So, most of this chapter contained dialogues from the movie itself with some tweaking from my part since I obviously never be in Beverly Hills or have enough knowledge about the city. So do forgive me if there's any wrong in this chapter.

* * *

The music was playing softly in the background as the people mingle around, having conversation and enjoying the lovely food. Sam Evans stood in the corner of the room, rolling his eyes as his phone rang for nth time. He took the phone and touch the green button.

"Brittany, stop calling me! We're over!" he said and then hang up. He decided to block the number and deleted it from his contact list. Everyone was enjoying themselves except for him despite it was a party to celebrate his success. Sam decided he had enough. He put down his glass and went to the door. Once at the parking lot, he noticed that his car was blocked by some cars.

"Sam!"

Sam turned around when he heard someone calling his name. He saw his lawyer, Hunter walking toward him.

"Great! Give me your car keys!" Sam said. Hunter frowned at him.

"Why? Where are you going?"

"I'm ditching the party. Just give me your keys!"

Hunter was reluctant at first, but ended up giving Sam his keys. "Just be careful. It was new – very new!" he said. Sam took the keys and unlocked the car. He slid into it and started the engine. Then he drove the car away as Hunter watched him.

* * *

Mercedes groaned when she saw the empty tin on the dressing table. Enraged, she took the tin and threw it away. Then, she took her purse and got out of the tiny apartment that she shared with her friend, Sugar Motta. Her destination – Data Club. Walking through the streets, she heard the blaring sirens. Then, she saw the news van, as well as the police. He heard the news reporter talking about the body that was found in the dumpster. Mercedes ignored the commotion as she fastened her steps toward Data Club. She went inside and greeted the bartender.

"Hey, Sandy! Did you see Sugar?" she asked. Sandy pointed to the back. Mercedes thanked him as she walked toward the back room. She rolled her eyes at the sight in front of her. Several men and women splayed around the big couch – either passed out or high.

"Sugar!" she yelled once she saw her laying down next to Artie.

"Hey, Mercedes! You look great, girl!" Sugar said as she stood up – going closer to hug Mercedes. Mercedes slapped her hands away.

"Where's our rent money?" she asked. "The landlord is coming to collect it!"

"Ooops! I gave it to Artie"

"You used it for drug? Sugar, I just saw a girl dead in the dumpster just now!" Mercedes said exasperatedly.

"That's Skinny Marley. Don't worry. I'm not going to end up like her"

"She owed me another 200 dollars!" Artie chimed in. Mercedes let out a sigh as she stared at Sugar.

"Really? We don't even have the rent money! Where are we going to live if the landlord kick us out?"

"Why are you so worried? That's my house!" Sugar retorted.

"Well, I live there too! If you got kick out, I don't have any place to live too!" Mercedes yelled. She stormed out of the club. Sugar ran after her. They stopped at their usual place after Sugar kicked out some other ladies who were waiting around there.

"You know, Artie was asking about you"

"I told you that I don't want a pimp. If I work with him, he'll get some of the money and I end up with nothing. I am comfortable like this. I like following my own rules" Mercedes said. Sugar nodded as she listened to Mercedes. She knew that her friend was right. She stood straight when she saw a very expensive car stopped nearby them. She kicked Mercedes' foot and motioned toward the expensive Lamborghini.

"I think that's our rent" she said. Mercedes checked her appearance and stood straighter. She fixed her tight dress – making her boobs looked more prominent.

"Wish me luck!" she said as she strolled toward the car.

"Hey, handsome!" she greeted seductively as she bent down at the opened window.

"Hi! Can you tell me the way to Beverly Hills?"

"50 bucks!"

"Seriously? For telling me directions?"

"70 bucks! Or you can figure it out on your own! I bet this expensive car of yours got a great navigation system"

Sam groaned. He looked at the expensive features of Hunter's new car and he was totally lost. He couldn't figure out how to use any of it! He rummaged through his pocket and took out the only cash that he had.

"I only have a 100 dollar" he said. Mercedes smirked. She grabbed the note and opened the door.

"For 100 buck, I'll bring you there myself" she said as she slid into the luxury car. She closed the door. Mercedes looked at the luxurious car. She had never ridden a car as expensive as the one she's riding right now.

"Go straight and then turn right" she commented. "This is a very nice car" she added.

"Not bad"

"Yours?"

"No"

"Is it stolen?"

"Not exactly" Sam said. "What's your name?"

"What do you want it to be?"

Sam looked at her and raised his eyebrows. Mercedes rolled her eyes.

"Mercedes"

"Mercedes. That's a good name"

"So, what hotel are you staying?"

"Beverly Wilshire"

"Then, down the block, right at the corner"

"So, tell me – how much do you make nowadays? The ballpark"

"500 dollars"

"For a night?"

Mercedes shook her head. "An hour"

"500 bucks per hour?"

Mercedes nodded.

"Yet you have a safety pin holding your boots. You got to be joking"

"I never joke about money"

"So do I. 500 dollars per hour. Pretty stiff"

"Well, the price speaks for the service. I'm one of the best" she said. Mercedes brought her hand to Sam's thigh and it reached closer to his crotch. Sam looked at her – unperturbed. She ended up lifting her hand away and show him the way to his hotel.

As soon as Sam parked the car, the valet greeted him and opened the door for her

"So, you're here"

"So, are you going to be alright?"

"Yeah, I'm just gonna uber home"

"Okay then. Nice meeting you, Mercedes"

"Yeah, goodbye!"

Sam watched as Mercedes turned and walked away. He watched as she sat and waited by the road. Slowly, he approached her.

"I thought you're going to call an uber?"

"Yeah, I like the bus better" Mercedes said.

"I was thinking. Did you really charge 500 dollars an hour?"

"Yeah" Mercedes said, looking at him.

"Well, if don't have any prior engagement, I would like it if you accompany me back to my hotel"

Mercedes smiled. "My pleasure" she said as she went toward him. They walked toward the hotel together.

"What's your name?"

"Sam"

"Wow, that's really a common name!"

Sam smirked at her.

"But, it's totally my favourite name in the whole world!" she said sweetly. Sam just smiled at the statement. As they got nearer to the hotel, Sam took the trench coat that he was holding and put it on her.

"This hotel is not the kind of establishment that rents the room per hour" he said when she looked at him. Mercedes looked down at the skin-tight dress that she was wearing and pulled the coat tighter around her. As soon as they stepped their feet into the hotel, she was awestruck as she looked around.

"You'll be fine. Come on!" said Sam as he asked her to follow him. He stopped by at the reception table to ask for any message for him.

"Would you please send some champagne and strawberries to my room?"

"Of course, Mr Evans"

They walked to the elevator. There was a couple there and Mercedes could see their eyes on her. She leaned forward, lifting her revealing legs up a little bit and smirked when she could see that they were watching her. As soon as the elevator arrived, she jumped into it excitedly.

"Wow, there's sofa in here!" she said as she posed provocatively on it – exposing her voluptuous body. Sam smiled at the couple.

"Sorry. First time in an elevator" he said as he politely asking them to enter before him. He shrugged when they refused and walked into the elevator. Once the door closed, Mercedes stood up.

"Sorry. Can't help it" she said.

"Well, try" he said.

"Penthouse" the staff announced.

"Wow, penthouse! Mmmmm" Mercedes said as she walked out of the elevator. Sam led the way and took out his card. He opened the door and invited her in. Mercedes walked into the penthouse. Her eyes studying the luxurious room in awe. Sam stood watching her.

"Impressed?" he asked.

"Are you kidding me? This is my regular spot, you know. I come here all the time. They do rent this suite per hour"

"Yeah, they do"

Mercedes went to the balcony.

"Wow, impressive view! I bet you can see all the way to the ocean from here"

"I'll take your word for it. I never go out there"

"What? Are you kidding me?"

"I'm not really good with height"

"Really? Then, how come you rented a penthouse"

"It's the most expensive room"

Mercedes walked around and sat on the couch.

"Well, now that you have me here. What do you want to do with me?"

Sam stopped scrolling through his email and looked at the woman in front him.

"Actually, I don't know. I don't plan on having you here with me"

"Do you always plan everything?"

"Always"

"Wow! That's totally the opposite of me. I am the 'now' kind of girl. Going with the flow – you know? Moment to moment"

Sam stared at Mercedes. Noticing that he said nothing, she continued.

"Well, you know – you could pay me. That's one way to break the ice"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I assume you want cash?"

"Sure"

Sam reached for his wallet and took out five one hundred dollar bills and handed it to her. Mercedes took them and put them in her purse. Then, she took out random colours of condom and asked him to choose.

"I also have these two golden ones if nothing suits you" she smirked. She reached to open his clothes when he came closer but Sam stopped her.

"Why don't we just – urm – talk tonight?"

"Talk. Yeah, I could do it. So, Sam. Are you here for pleasure or business?"

"Business, I guess"

"Business, huh? Let me guess. That would make you a lawyer" she said as she went and sat on Sam. "You know, you have that kind of smart useless looks that lawyer has"

Sam chuckled.

"Bet you know a lot of lawyers"

"I know a lot of everybody"

The bell rang and they both stood up. Sam went to get the door and the server brought in the champagne and the strawberries that he ordered. After tipping the server, Sam opened the champagne and pour it into the two glasses. He handed one of them to Mercedes.

"So, do you have wife? Or girlfriend?"

"Ex-girlfriend actually"

Sam offered Mercedes the strawberry and she took it. Biting into it. He sat on the stool and watched her, sipping on the champagne.

"Well, I appreciate the whole seduction scene that you got here, but do remember that I'm a sure thing, you know. I'm functioning in an hourly rate, so, we better get things moving" Mercedes said.

Sam smiled. He put down his glass on the bar.

"Somehow, I'm sensing that this time problem is a major issue with you. Why don't we get through that now?"

"Great! Let's get started"

"How much for entire night?"

Mercedes was startled by the question. She didn't expect him to ask her that.

"Staying here?"

Sam nodded. She smirked. "You couldn't afford me"

"Try me" Sam said.

"3000 dollars"

"Done!" Sam said, startling Mercedes once again. "Now, we can relax" he said.

* * *

Mercedes went to wash her hand. She couldn't help but felt like something was stuck in her teeth. She went to the door and yelled that she'll be out in the minute. Suddenly, Sam appeared in front of her.

"What? I couldn't hear you just now" he said. Mercedes brought her hands to the back and grinned.

"Nothing. I'll be out in a minute!" she said, trying to hide her hands from him. Sam frowned.

"What is it you have in your hands?" he asked.

"Nothing" she said. He tried to reach for her hands, but she moved them. He moved toward her.

"I don't want any drugs in here" he said as he reached for her hand. "Get your things and money and leave"

"I don't do drugs, okay! I stopped doing it when I was 15!"

"Then, what is this?" he took her hand and it opened – exposing the dental floss in it. Mercedes reached for the floss.

"I've got the strawberry seeds stuck in my teeth and you must take care for your gums!" she said.

"O-okay. Please continue" he said as he made ways for her. Sam stopped at the bathroom door, watching Mercedes.

"Are you gonna watch?" she asked. Sam smiled and shook his head a little bit.

"No. Just – few people surprise me" he said.

"Lucky for you. Most people shocked the hell outta me" Mercedes said. She went back to flossing, but could feel Sam's eyes on her.

"You're watching" she said in attitude.

"Sorry" Sam said as he walked out and closed the door.

Mercedes was laughing as she watched the latest episode of The Big Bang Theory while sitting on the floor. There were some chocolates and the champagne in front of her. Sam was talking on the phone about business. She turned and looked at him.

"I have some sort of picnic going around here. Are you sure that you don't want to join me?"

"I'm high on life. Can't you tell?" he joked as he wrote something on a document. Mercedes giggled. Sam watched as she turned and laid on her stomach as she laughed at the scene on the screen, sipping her champagne. Sam moved to sit on the couch closer to her. Smiling as he watched her enjoying herself. Noticing him, Mercedes stared at him and they ended up staring at each other. Mercedes put her glass on the floor and raised up. She crawled toward him. Sam smiled when she caressing his leg. His eyes never left her as she took off her tight dress – exposing the dark cherry red lace bra and panties. He watched as she pulled him so that he was laying down on the couch and opened his necktie. Then, she unbuttoned his shirt – revealing his hard abs. She leaned closer to his face.

"What do you want?" she asked huskily.

"What do you do?"

"Everything" she answered. "But I don't kiss on the mouth"

"Neither do I" Sam replied. Mercedes trailed kisses on his body and lowered herself to his crotch. She reached for the zipper and bit it as she pulled it down. She then reached for his cock and played it with her hand before she wrapped her mouth around it. Sam moaned as he felt the warmth of her mouth. Mercedes definitely gave one of the best blow job that he ever had. He shouted her name as he spilled his seed in her mouth.

* * *

"Of course Chang going to fight. It's to be expected. He's been running the company for a very long time. I don't think he's ready to let go yet" Sam said into the phone as he walked to the dining table.

"He wants to meet you face to face" Hunter said through the line. "I don't think it's a good idea"

"Sure you don't. Just set it up. Tonight. 8.00 o'clock. Set it up"

"Sam. Sam. I seriously think this is not a good idea. Definitely not alone. He's a feisty old man. You know, one wrong word, we could end up in court!"

"Well, you know, there's always a possibility of something going wrong. That's why I enjoy this so much"

Sam hang up and put his phone away. He reached for the newspaper and turned away when he heard Mercedes saying 'hi'.

"Ah, good morning" he said as he looked at her with her natural hair – no more wig.

"Brunette" she said as she pointed at her hair.

"Definitely better"

"You didn't wake me. Obviously you're busy. I'm gonna be out of here in a minute"

"No, there's no hurry" Sam stood up. "Are you hungry? You must be. Why don't you sit here and enjoy the breakfast. I ordered each of everything since I don't know what you like" he said as he pulled out the chair for Mercedes. She sat down and looked at the scrumptious spread on the table. Mercedes reached for a croissant.

"Did you sleep well?" Sam asked.

"Out like a log. I didn't even remember where I was"

"Occupational hazard?"

"Could say that. Did you sleep?" "Yeah. A little, on the couch. I was working"

"You don't sleep. You don't do drug. You hardly eat. What do you do, Sam? Cause I know that you're not a lawyer"

"I buy companies"

"What kind of companies?"

"Well, companies in financial difficulties"

"If they have problems, that's mean you get it for a bargain, huh?"

"Well, the one I'm buying this week, I get it at the bargain of 1 billion"

Mercedes almost choked on her croissant. "A billion dollars!"

"Yes"

"Wow! You must be really smart, huh? I'm only finished the 11th grade. How far did you go to school?"

"I went all the way"

"Your folks must be proud of you, huh?"

Sam just smiled at her, saying nothing.

* * *

"You actually don't have a billion dollars?" Mercedes said as she watched Sam getting ready.

"No. I got it from banks, investors. It's not easy to get" he said as he fiddled with his tie. Mercedes sat at the edge of the make up table – facing Sam.

"And you don't make anything?"

"No"

"And you don't build anything?"  
"No"

"So, what do you do with the companies that you buy?"

"I sell them"

She pushed his hands away from the tie and fixed it for him.

"So, you sell them"

"Well, I don't sell them as a whole. I break them into pieces and I sell them. It's worth more separately"

"So, just like stealing car and selling the parts"

"Sort of. But legal"

"Mmm… See, now it's perfect" she said as she finished fixing his tie.

"Not bad. Where'd you learn to do it?"

"The perks of screwing the debate team in high school"

Sam stared at her, eyebrow rising, a smirk on his face. Mercedes rolled her eyes.

"I had a nice grandpa who likes tie on Sundays" she said as she helped him with his coat.

"Mind if I enjoy the advantage of your tub before I leave?"

"Not at all. It's all yours" Sam said as he walked away. His phone rang and he immediately answer it.

"Hey, Sam! It's Hunter. Chang is all set for tonight. Just a heads up. He's bringing his grandson. He's grooming him to take over. I don't know"

"Ah, yes. A very intense young man named Mike"

"Look. I have to say this again. I don't like you going alone"

Sam was about to say something when he heard a voice singing. He walked toward the bathroom and peaked into it – totally ignoring Hunter who was talking. He smirked when he saw Mercedes – wearing a headphone, totally lost in her own world – singing her heart out.

"Sam, are you still there?"

"Yes, I'm here"

"What's that?"

"Housekeeping singing"

Sam's eyes were fixed on Mercedes, singing and dancing in the tub.

"Look, I know a lot of nice ladies" Hunter said.

"No, you don't" Sam retorted. "Just leave the matter to me" he said and hang up. Mercedes, who now noticed that Sam was watching her, smiled sheepishly as she took off the headphone.

"You can't help but sing along to the King of Pop" she said embarrassedly. Sam chuckled.

"Don't you knock?" she asked.

"Mercedes, I have a business proposition for you"

"What is it?"

"I'm going to be in town until Sunday. I would like to spend the week with you"  
"Really?"

"Yes, I'd like to hire you as an employee. Would you consider spending the week with me?"

Mercedes giggled shyly.

"I will pay you to be at my beck and call"

"Look, I'd love to be your beck and call girl, but um – you're a rich good-looking guy. You can get any girl that you want"

"I want a professional. I don't need any romantic hassles this week"

"If you're talking 24 hours a day, it's gonna cost ya"

"Oh, yeah. Of course! All right. Here we go. Give me a ballpark figure. How much?"

"Six full nights, days too. 50 000"

"Six nights at 3000 is 18 000"

"You want days too"

"20 000"

Mercedes frowned.

"35 000"

"Done!"

"Holy shit!" Mercedes yelled and then submerged herself under the bubbles.

"Mercedes! Mercedes, is that a yes?"

Mercedes came out from the bubbles. "It's hell yes!" she said excitedly, giggling as she wiped the suds on her face. Sam reached for the towel and helped her wiped it.

* * *

"I'll be gone most of the days, but I want you to buy some clothes" Sam said as he took out wad of cash from his wallet and gave it to Mercedes.

"You should think about traveller's cheques or credit cards" she said as she took cash.

"We may be going out in the evenings. You'll need something to wear"

"Like what?" she asked as she followed him around the room.

"Urm, nothing too flashy. Not too sexy. Conservative. You understand?"

"Boring"

"Elegant" Sam retorted. "Any question?" he asked as he took his briefcase and headed to the door.

"I would've stayed for 20000" Mercedes said. Sam turned to look at her, smiling. He walked toward her.

"I would've paid four. I'll see you tonight" he said and walked to the door.

"Baby, I would've treat you so nice that you wouldn't want to let me go"

Sam reached for the door and turned to look at Mercedes.

"Mercedes, 35000 for six days. I will let you go, Mercedes" he said and closed the door.

"But, I'm here now" Mercedes whispered, smiling. The smile turned into a grin and she jumped and screamed in excitement.

"35000 dollars!" she yelled. Mercedes sat down and reached for her phone. She quickly pressed Sugar's numbers. She waited for Sugar to answer.

"Hello?"

"I called so many times last night! Why didn't you answer your phone?"

"Oh, I had to party last night. Where were you?"

"Oh my god, Sug! You won't believe it! Remember the guy? The Lambo? I'm in his hotel room in Beverly Hills. The penthouse. His bathroom is bigger than our apartment!"

"Do I have to hear this?"

"Sugar, he wants me to stay the whole week. And you know how much he's giving me? 35000 dollars"

"Bullshit!"

"Swear to god! He even gave me extras to buy clothes!"

"Oh, damn! I am bummed! I gave that guy to you! 35000! Is he serious? Is he ugly?"

"No, he's gorgeous!"

"Is he twisted?"

"No, there's nothing wrong with him!"

"Did he give you the money yet?"

"The end of the week. He gave me 3000 for last night and I'm gonna leave it at the reception for you to pay the rent. I am staying at the Beverly Wilshire. Write it down or you'll forget it"

"Okay. Got it"


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for reviewing, following and putting this fic in your favourite list. I really appreciate it!

I don't own any characters or the movie Pretty Woman.

* * *

Mercedes looked at the wad of money that Sam had given her. She had put on the same dress that she wore last night since that's the only one that she currently have at the moment. She put the money into her bag and walked out of the room. Sugar had told her to go to Rodeo Drive to buy the clothes. Mercedes stood in front of an expensive looking boutique. She took a deep breath and opened the door, walking into the boutique. She felt so out of the place standing in there. One sales assistant came toward her. Mercedes could see the way that she was looking at her.

"Can I help you?" she asked, smiling but Mercedes could see the sneer in her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm looking for some clothes" Mercedes said.

"I don't think you'll find something that you like in here" the sales person said in what could be interpreted as disgust. Mercedes turned and walked away, feeling humiliated that she decided to just go back to the hotel instead of continue her quest for new clothes.

* * *

Kurt Hummel prided himself as one of the best manager that Beverly Wilshire ever had. Through his lead, the hotel had flourished and customers praised their services. So, when he saw a woman walking in his lobby, wearing a very short dress and looking out of place, he knew that she wasn't belong in his hotel. Cautiously, Kurt approached her.

"Excuse me, ma'am. May I help you?"

"Yeah, I'm just going to my room"

"Do you have a key?"

Mercedes stopped walking. "Oh, I forgot to take the card. I'm on the top floor"

"You're a guest here?"

"No, I'm staying with a friend here"

"Oh, who would that be?"

"Sam"

"Sam?"

"Yeah, Sam urm - I don't remember his last name"

At the same time, Mercedes saw the lift attendant from the night before. She quickly pointed at the man. "He knows me!"

Kurt turned and called Ryder to him.

"Ryder, did you just come off the night shift?" Kurt asked once Ryder stood next to him. Ryder nodded.

"Do you know this young lady?" Kurt asked.

"She's with Mr Evans"

"Yes, Mr Evans. That's it! Sam Evans! Thanks Ryder!" Mercedes said as she patted Ryder's shoulder and walked away.

"Evidently, she joined him last night" Ryder whispered to Kurt. Kurt immediately rushed to get Mercedes. He pulled her.

"What? What now? What is with everybody today?" Mercedes asked, annoyed as Kurt pulled her to follow him.

"I am the manager of this hotel. Now, just come with me. We'll have a little chat" Kurt said as he escorted her to his office. Mercedes huffed as she followed Kurt. She really had enough of people's interaction for the day.

* * *

Once inside his office, Kurt asked Mercedes to sit down as he went to sit across her.

"Now, what is your name, Ms?" he asked. Mercedes rolled her eyes and looked at the impeccably dressed man in front of her. She smirked at him.

"What do you want it to be?"

"Don't play with me, young lady" Kurt said sternly. Mercedes rolled her eyes at his tone.

"Mercedes" she said.

"Well, Ms Mercedes, things that go on in other hotel, do not happen here in Beverly Wilshire" Kurt started as he looked at the lady in front of him. He straightened his posture - eyes still fixed on Mercedes.

"Now, Mr Evans, however is an extremely special customer, and we'd like to think of our special customer as friends. Now, as a customer, Mr Evans is expected to sign any additional guest. But, since he's a friend, we're willing to overlook it. Now, I'm assuming you're a ..." Kurt trailed off as stood up and went to stand in front of her. He gave Mercedes a look, which she gave him one back before tentatively saying "Relative"

"Yes, I thought so. Then, you must be his -" Kurt said. He once again giving her a look.

"Cousin?"

"Of course. Naturally, once Mr Evans leaves, I won't be seeing you in this hotel again" Kurt said. Mercedes rolled her eyes.

"I assume you don't have any other cousins here?" Kurt asked. Mercedes shook her head. Suddenly, she felt really tired.

"Good! Then we understand each other" Kurt said excitedly. He gave Mercedes a look over. "I would also you to dress more appropriately. That'll be all" he said as he gestured for Mercedes to leave. Mercedes sat straighter.

"No! That's not all! That's what I've been trying to do! I went to Rodeo Drive and tried to get me some new clothes, but the women refused to help me!" she said, annoyed. Mercedes took the money that Sam had given her and showed them to Kurt.

"I got all these damn money and no dress! Not that I expect you to help me, but I have all these money and I need to get me a dress to wear for dinner tonight. Nobody was willing to help me!" she said frustratingly as she handed the crumpled money to Kurt. Kurt said nothing. He gave all the monies back to Mercedes. Then, he turned to get his phone and dialled someone.

"Oh, man! If you're calling the cops, then by all means, be my guest. Tell them I said 'hi'" Mercedes said.

"Women's clothing" Kurt said. Mercedes looked at him. "Quinn Fabray, please" he continued after a pause. "Yes, Quinn! This Kurt Hummel from Beverly Wilshire. I'd like you to do me a favour for me, please. I'm sending someone over. Her name is Mercedes. She's a cousin to our very special guest here"

* * *

Sam was in a meeting about the Chang's company. One of his staff walked in and whispered something to Hunter who immediately asked the presentation to stop. All eyes were on Jake who told everyone that Chang had just gotten a 350 millions dollar contract to built destroyers for the US Navy. Hunter was furious. However, Sam remained calm as he thought of something. Everyone started to freak out and some even suggested to withdraw from buying the company. Sam got up and pour himself a cup of whiskey when Hunter and Jeff started to yell at each other.

"Gentlemen, relax!" he shouted and everyone looked at him.

"So, who do we know on the Senate Appropriation Committee?" Sam asked.

"Senator Hart" Hunter said. Sam asked Jeff to find out about the senator whereabouts.

"The Navy's not going to spend 350 millions without going to the Appropriation Committee first" Sam said.

"I don't understand what's going on here, gentlemen" Hunter said. Sam patted him on his back as he walked to his chair.

"That's why I hired you, Hunter. To do the worrying for me. I'll be in your office" he said as he took his briefcase and walked out the door. Hunter followed him to the door and asked about his dinner with Chang and his grandson. Sam nodded.

"Well, who's this girl you're bringing tonight?" Hunter asked. Sam couldn't help but smile as he thought of Mercedes.

"Nobody you know" he said and walked away.

* * *

Mercedes looked around the women's clothing department that Kurt had sent her too. Her eyes wandered around at the variety of clothes and women's accessories displayed when a tall, slender blonde woman approached her.

"Hi, you must be Mercedes. I'm Quinn" she introduced herself.

"Yeah. Kurt said you can help me"

Quinn smiled and nodded. "So, you're gonna go out? Dinner? she asked. Mercedes nodded.

"Well, I'm sure we can find something that your cousin will love. Come with me" Quinn said as she led Mercedes to the escalator.

"Quinnie, he's urm - he's not really my cousin" Mercedes said. Quinn smiled.

"Oh, they never are, dear" she said as she helped to choose something suitable for Mercedes.

* * *

Mercedes walked into the Beverly Wilshire excitedly with the dress and everything that Quinn had helped her chose. She saw Kurt was entertaining a couple of customer and she speed walking toward him.

"Hey, Kurtie! I got the dress" she said.

"Well, I rather hope that you'd be wearing it" Kurt said.

"No! I don't want to mess it up! Quinn even got me some shoes to match. Do you want to see?"

"That won't be necessary. I'm sure that they're lovely. Thank you" Kurt said, annoyed at being interrupted in the middle of entertaining his guests.

"Okay, listen. I don't mean to interrupt you, but Quinn was really great, and I just wanted to say thanks. You're cool"

"You're welcome, Ms Mercedes" Kurt said. Mercedes excitedly hugged Kurt before she went to the elevator and went up to Sam's penthouse. Once inside the room, Mercedes heard the ringing of the phone. She rushed to pick it up.

"Hello!"

"Never ever pick up the phone"

She frowned as she heard Sam's word. "Then, why are you calling me?" she asked, rolling her eyes.

"Did you get the clothes?"

"I got a dress!"

"Good. I'll be at the hotel lobby around 7.30 sharp"

"What? You're not coming up to pick me?" Mercedes asked teasingly.

"This is business, not a date" Sam said, smiling.

"So, where are you taking me tonight?"

"Well, I'm taking you to a restaurant called Avec Nous. Very elegant"

"All right. I'll meet you at the lobby, but because you're payin' me to"

"Great. Thank you very much" Sam said and hang up. Mercedes chuckled as she put the phone back. She was about to walk away when it rang again. She picked up.

"I told you to never ever pick up the phone" he said, a hint of smile on his face.

"Stop calling then!" Mercedes said. She hang up the phone. Her eyes fell on the clothes that Quinn had chosen for her and Sam's word rang in her ears. _Very elegant_. She huffed and walked out of the room, searching for Kurt. She saw him standing at the lobby and she rushed toward him.

"Kurtie" she said. Kurt looked at her from head to toe - still clad in her cheap skin tight dress. She could see that he was displeased with her, but she had bigger thing to worry.

"I've got a problem" she said. Kurt looked at her and Mercedes told him everything. Kurt let out a sigh as he brought her to the back room and asked his staffs to set up the table. Then, he taught her about the dinner etiquette. By the time they were finished, Mercedes was almost dizzy. She felt like too much information was being fed into her small brain.

* * *

Sam reached the hotel and went into the lobby. He looked around for Mercedes but couldn't see her at all. He took out his phone and before he could dial his hotel room, a man approached her.

"Pardon me, Mr Evans. I'm Kurt Hummel, the hotel manager. I have a message from your cousin"

"My what -?"

"The young lady who is staying with you in your room"

"As we both know, she's not my cousin"

"Of course"

'What's the message?"

"She's waiting for you in the lounge"

"Thank you" Sam said as he walked toward the lounge. Once in there, he looked around, yet he still didn't see Mercedes. He looked around once again and his eyes landed on her - sitting on a stool at the bar. She looked exquisitely pretty in her dress. Her luscious hair was styled beautifully and it brought out her beauty. The red ruched-waist knit midi dress that she wore enhanced her beauty even more. She looked different and Sam was definitely mesmerized. Mercedes walked toward him.

"You're late" she said.

"You're gorgeous" Sam said. Mercedes smiled.

"Well, you're forgiven then" she said, chuckling. Sam gave her his arm.

"Shall we go to dinner?"

"We shall" Mercedes said as she hook her hand on his arm.

* * *

Sam and Mercedes were brought to their table where their guests were waiting. Sam greeted John Chang. John introduced his grandson, Mike Chang Jr while Sam introduced Mercedes as his friend. They sat and the waiter came with the menu. Mercedes felt dizzy as she looked at the menu. She looked at Sam and smiled sweetly.

"Why don't you order for me? You know the menu better" she said. John chuckled at her.

"Well, young lady. I'm not really familiar with the menu too" he said. Mercedes smiled. She was grateful for the old man who seemed to understand her situation. However, once their food arrived, she felt like she wanted to strangle Sam as she looked at the snails in her plate. She looked at Sam.

"What the hell is this?" she whispered.

"Escargots. They're really delicious" Sam whispered back to her. While Sam discussed something with Mike Chang, Mercedes was contemplating on how to eat her snails. She took one of the escargots and jabbed her fork into it and somehow, the snail flew out of her hand. Thankfully, a waiter managed to catch it.

"Don't worry, ma'am. It happens all the time" he said to Mercedes. She noticed the amused look in Sam's eyes as he looked at her before he went back to his discussion with Mike Chang.

"I don't like the idea of you taking my grandfather's company and breaking it down!" Mike said. His voice was loud.

"That's business. Besides, I own 55% of the share" Sam commented. He was still calm.

"I spent decades building this company and you should know that I haven't give up yet. I'll buy your shares back if that's all there is to it" John Chang chimed in. A look of determination on his face.

"You don't have the money" Sam pointed out.

"We will" Mike said in a calmer voice. We are negotiating a contract"

"The navy contract will never make it past the senate" Sam commented. Mike's eyes went wide. He looked shocked.

"How did you know about that?" he asked, voice rising. However, John was still calm. He smiled at Sam.

"Calm down, Mike. I'm sure Mr Evans had done his research" he said.

"I've had enough of this!" Mike said rising from his seat. He looked at Mercedes who was playing with the food in her plate. "It was nice meeting you, Ms Jones" he said before leaving the table. John sighed. He too, stood up.

"Ms Jones, enjoy the rest of your dinner" he said. "Mr Evans, you won't get away with this" John said before leaving to get his grandson.

* * *

When they reached the hotel, Sam sent Mercedes back to the penthouse. The whole journey back, Sam was quiet. He said nothing and somehow it made Mercedes worry. She changed her clothes and put on the hotel bathrobe. When she was out of the room, she noticed that Sam was standing at the balcony door - staring at the sky.

"I thought you said you never come out here" Mercedes as she walked passed Sam to lean against the railing.

"I'm only halfway out" Sam said. He was still quiet.

"I see. Dinner was nice, and from what I could gather, the company is all ready for you to take over. The only problem is that you like John Chang" Mercedes said. She tightened the robe to her body as the wind blew. She jumped and sat on the railing.

"What I would like, is for you to get down. You're making me nervous" Sam said as he put his hand out for Mercedes to reach over to.

"Am I making you nervous?" Mercedes said, smiling. "What if I leaned back like this?" she teased, leaning a bit to the back. "Would you rescue me?"

"Mercedes, I'm serious. Come down" Sam said, a bit sternly. Mercedes shrugged as she jumped down. A smile was on her face.

"It doesn't matter if I like the man or not. Emotions have nothing to do with business" Sam said as he sat on the chair nearby the door.

"I understood that. That's why I don't kiss on the lips - too personal. When I'm with a guy, I'm like a robot. I just do it" Mercedes explained. Silence enveloped them until Sam broke it.

"You and I - we're similar creatures, Mercedes. We both screw people for money" Sam said. Mercedes looked at him. He sounded so sad. Mercedes went near him. A happy smile was on her face.

"I've got an idea!" she said. "Why don't we put on a movie and just laid on the floor, watching it" she suggested. Sam gave her a small smile as he caressed her cheek.

"I'll tell you what. We'll do it tomorrow. I'm not a good company tonight. I'll just bum you out" he said as he kissed her temple. Sam stood up and went back into the room.

"Where are you going?" Mercedes asked when she saw that he was heading to the main door.

"Downstairs. I need to clear my head" Sam said as he opened the door and left.

* * *

She was restless and she waited for him to be back. When it got to one in the morning, Mercedes was definitely worried when Sam wasn't back. Still clad in the hotel's bathrobe, she went out of the penthouse. The elevator came and she saw Ryder was in it.

"Did you see Sam? I mean Mr Evans?" she asked. Ryder looked at her. He pressed the button. Once they arrived, he pulled her toward the staffs' route and they reached the restaurant. It was empty, minus the staff who were cleaning up. Mercedes could hear the piano melody resonated through the space. As she walked closer, she noticed that it was Sam who was playing the piano. She stood there, listening to him play. He looked so sexy despite the obvious tiredness that could be seen from his back. Mercedes walked closer to him. She stood against the piano. Her hand gently touching his shoulder.

"I don't know that you could play the piano" she said.

"I only play for strangers" Sam said as he looked at Mercedes.

"I was getting lonely upstairs by myself" Mercedes said as she pulled the sash of the bathrobe and exposing her pretty leg. Sam's eyes trailed down her body as the loose robe exposed more of her body. Sam looked around the space and noticed the cleaning staffs.

"Gentlemen" he said turning to the remaining staffs. "Would you mind leaving us alone, please"

Everyone left the room without a word.

"Do people always do as you told them to?" Mercedes asked. Sam didn't answer. Instead, he pulled Mercedes by the waist so that she stood in between the piano and him. A few of the keys chimed as Mercedes' butt hit some of them. Sam fully opened the robe - exposing Mercedes' voluptuous body to him. His hands caressing her luscious body as he trailed kissed on her neck and chest. Mercedes arched her back - lust consuming her as Sam paid attention to her body. She moaned when Sam's mouth pulled her nipple - suckling it and his hand played with the other one. Sam's hand trailed down her body and Mercedes opened her legs wider when she felt the touch on her thigh. Her own hands were doing their own exploration on Sam's body.

"Shit!" Mercedes cursed when she felt Sam's finger inside her.

"You're so wet for me, Mercedes" Sam said as he kissed her neck. He unzipped her pants and it fell down on the floor. He got rid of his boxer and put on the condom. Sam groaned as he looked at Mercedes's body being splayed on the piano. She was so sexy! Sam leaned down and ate her pussy for awhile - teasing and giving her a sweet torture before he took his cock and guided it into Mercedes' pussy. He moaned at the tightness and the warmness that he felt. They moved together to their own rhythm. Mercedes brought her hand to play with her clit, but Sam slapped her hand away before replaced it with his owns. His fingers expertly strummed his clit - making her screamed out his name as she reached her climax. A moment later, Sam joined her as he reached his.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for reviewing, following and putting this fic in your favourite list. I really appreciate it!

I don't own any characters or the movie Pretty Woman.

* * *

The next morning, Mercedes woke up in the bed of the hotel - naked as she was born. Sam, who had already dressed in one of his expensive suit walked into the room and sat next to her. He took out his black card from his wallet.

"It's time to shop" he said as he gave the black card to Mercedes. "If you have any trouble using this card, ask them to call the hotel. All right?"

Mercedes took the card and stared at it.

"Oh, boy! More shopping" she said.

"I'm surprised that you didn't buy more than one dress yesterday" Sam said as he tying up his shoes. Mercedes sigh - blowing up the hair that had covered her eyes.

"Well, it wasn't as fun as I thought it would be"

"Why not? I thought women loves shopping"

"It would be a nice experience if they didn't act like they did yesterday" Mercedes said, rolling her eyes as she thought of the arrogant sales assistant. Sam looked at her, frowning with concern.

"What happened?"

"They were mean to me" Mercedes said. Sam raised his eyebrows at her. Mercedes sighed and told him everything that happened. Sam listened tentatively. Once she finished, he stood up and looked at her.

"Get dress! We're going to shop!" he said. Mercedes frowned.

"I just told you that they were mean to me! I don't like it" she said. Sam gave her his sexy lopsided smile.

"This time, I'm going with you. Get dress!" he said.

* * *

Sam took Mercedes to Rodeo Drive. He scanned all the shops there as they walked among the crowd. His hand was holding hers.

"The stores are not nice to people. I don't like it" Mercedes said as she looked around.

"Stores are never nice to people. They're nice to credit cards" Sam said. He stopped in front of an expensive looking boutique. He gave the display a once over and pushed the door opened, leading Mercedes into the boutique. They were greeted by a nice looking man with a bow tie.

"Hello! I am Blaine Anderson, the manager. May I help you?" he said as he looked at them. Sam dropped Mercedes hand and went to shake Blaine's hand as he introduced himself.

"You see this beautiful lady over here?" he asked pulling Mercedes to stand near him.

"Yes, sir"

"Do you have anything in this shop as beautiful as she is?"

"Oh, yes. Oh, no! No, no! We have many things as beautiful as she would want them to be and I think you'll agree with that. That's why when you came in here, you knew from the first-"

Sam cut Blaine short as he pulled him away from Mercedes.

"Excuse me. You know what we're gonna need here? We're going to need a few more people helping us out. I'll tell you why. We are going to be spending an obscene amount of money in here so we're going to need a lot more help sucking up to us, because that's what we really like. You do understand me, right?" Sam said, smiling widely. Blaine grinned.

"Oh, sir. If I may say so, you're in the right store, and the right city, for that matter" he said. He led Mercedes to a couch and asked her to sit. He gave her a catalogue to look through.

"Anything you see here" he said, pointing at the catalogue. "We can do, by the way. Ready to start the show?"

Mercedes nodded, smiling as she felt the excitement. Blaine motioned for his staffs to join him. Three women came, each holding dress for Mercedes to look at. While Mercedes was being surrounded by his staffs, Blaine went to get Sam.

"Excuse me, sir. Exactly how obscene amount of money are we talking here? Just profane or really offensive?" he asked. Sam, who was scrolling his phone, took a glance at him.

"Really offensive" he said as he typed something on his phone.

"I like him so much!" Blaine muttered before he went back to join his staffs and Mercedes. Sam watched Mercedes from afar. He shook his head when he saw Mercedes showed a dress at him, and nodded at another particular dress. He smiled when Mercedes got up - going through the arrays of dresses. He gave his opinion when asked as he sat there - sipping the coffee that was brought to him. Blaine, once again went to him.

"Mr Evans, sir? How's it going so far?"

"Pretty well, I think" Sam said, glancing at Mercedes. "I think we need some major sucking up" he continued. Blaine smiled widely.

"Very well, sir. You're not only handsome, but a powerful man. I could see the second you walked in here, you were someone to reckon with -"

"Blaine, I'm going to stop you here" Sam said, patting Blaine's shoulder. "Not me. Her" he said, pointing at Mercedes.

"I'm sorry, sir. I'm sorry" Blaine said as he joined his staffs and Mercedes once again. Sam chuckled as he answered his ringing phone.

"Sam, where are you? Chang is going to raise your offer, pal" Hunter said through the phone.

"He's countering? God, he is a tough old bird. He knows that Navy contracts are stalled. Where's he gonna get the money?"

"I don't know. I think he's throwing in with the employees" Hunter said.

"I'll be in the office in an hour" Sam said before hanging up. He went to get Mercedes and took out his black card from his wallet and gave it to her.

"You're on your own. I have to go back to work. You look great!" he said, kissing her cheek.

"She has my card" Sam said to Blaine as he walked toward the door.

"And we'll help her use it, sir!" Blaine said excitedly. As soon as Sam went out the door, everyone gathered around Mercedes again as she tried the clothes that had been brought to her. She bought everything from lingerie, pajamas, casual clothes, formal clothes, bags, shoes and accessories. Blaine had helped her picked out an outfit to wear - an empire blouse, paired with black pencil skirt and an evening coat. He also picked out a pair of open toed shoes for her. Mercedes left the boutique in her new outfits and a satisfied smile on Blaine's face.

* * *

Mercedes walked around the Rodeo Drive with more confidence compared to earlier. She looked around the expensive shops. She stopped at a shop that specialiezed in menswear. She went inside and noticed a tie that she thought would suit Sam. She bought the tie and continued strolling around until she reached the boutique with the terrible sales assistant. She went inside and as soon as she walked in, she went straight to the rude woman.

"Hi" she said, smiling sweetly.

"Hello" the woman said in a friendly manner.

"Do you remember me?" Mercedes asked.

"No, I'm sorry"

"I was in here yesterday. You wouldn't wait on me. In fact, you were being so rude to me" Mercedes said as she walked around the woman. "You work on commission, right?" she asked.

"Uh, yes"

Mercedes lifted up all the bags in her hands - showing them to the woman.

"Big mistake! Big! Huge mistake!" she said haughtily. "Oh, well! It's your loss. I have to go shopping now!" she said as she walked away, leaving the dumbfounded woman.

* * *

Sam walked into his office, greeting Hunter and his staffs who were waiting for him. He sat on his chair as Hunter dismissed everyone else before he sat across Sam.

"You were right about Chang. He mortgaged everything he owns to secure a loan from the bank. It's not just any bank. Sylvester Trust. So, it goes without saying that your business means a lot more to them than our friend Mr Chang. So, all you gotta do is call the bank!" Hunter said excitedly. He watched as Sam played with a pen. Hunter stood up, a bit frustrated.

"Sam, excuse me for saying this, but what the hell is wrong with you this week? Are you giving a chance for Chang to get away?"

Sam put down his pen as he reached for the glasses on his table. He took one and stuck another one on it.

"You know what I used to love when I was a kid, Hunter?"

"What?"

"Blocks" he said as he stuck on another glass. "Building blocks - lego blocks"

"So, I liked Monopoly. Huh? Boardwalk, Park Place - well - wh- what's the point?" Hunter was confused.

"We don't build anything, Hunter. We don't make anything"

"We make money, Sam. We worked for a year on this deal. It's what you said you wanted. I'm handing it to you. Chang's jugular is exposed. It's time for the kill. Let's finish this. Call the bank" Hunter urged Sam, pointing at the phone on his table.

* * *

Mercedes set everything. She put on the slow and sensual music. The table was set with food and she lighted up the candle. Satisfied, she sat on the chair and put her naked legs on the table's edge, crossing them sexily.

"How was your day, dear?" she asked as Sam walked in - eyes transfixed on a paper. He halted his steps and turned to look at her. Mercedes smiled as she could feel his eyes devouring her naked body - clad only in the tie that she bought for him.

"Nice tie"

"I got it for you"

Sam threw the papers in his hand onto the table as he strutted toward Mercedes. She stood up and met him halfway. He wrapped his right arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Sam trailed kisses on her body - hands fondling her breasts. He suckled the erect nipples as Mercedes ripped his clothes. He brought them to the couch and laid her down gently as he straddled her. He put a condom and teased her entrance.

"Ugh, Sam! Stop teasing!" Mercedes groaned. Sam chuckled as he guided himself into her and kissed her collarbone. He started moving - pounding into her. His hands caressing every inch of her. When he felt her getting close, Sam brought his fingers to flick her clit. He kept pounding into her until she screamed his name. A moment later, Sam reached his climax.

After a moment, Sam stood up. He got rid off the condom and went to prepare a bath for them. He woke up Mercedes and brought her to the bathroom. They sat together in the tub - washing each other. Sam leaned against the tub, Mercedes was leaning into him as she took the loofah and wiped his long arms as they talked about each other.

"My mother was a kindergarten teacher. She married my father, whose family was extremely wealthy. Then, he divorced my mother to be with another woman and he took his money with him. Then, she died. I was very angry with him. It cost me 10 000 in therapy to say that sentence - 'I was very angry with him' I do it very well, don't I? I'll say it again. I was very angry with him" he said, chuckling.

"Hello, my name is Sam Evans. I'm very angry with my father" he joked. Mercedes chuckled.

"I would've been angry at the 10 000 dollars" she said.

"My father was president of the third company I ever took over. I bought it. I sold it off, piece by piece"

"What did the shrink say?"

"He said I was cured"

"Well, so, you got even. That must've made you happy" Mercedes said. She turned around so that she was facing him. She smiled at him as she leaned closer and rested her head on his hard chest.

* * *

Sam took Mercedes to another business function. He was wearing the tie that Mercedes had bought for him. It was a charity polo match with many of Sam's partners in attendance. Despite being awe at the sight of the horses and everything that's going on around the event, Mercedes couldn't help but felt nervous about the amount of people there.

"What if someone recognises me?" she asked, fidgety.

"Not likely. They don't spend too much time on Hollywood Boulevard" Sam said as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You did" she retorted. Sam took her hand.

"You look great. You look like a lady. You're going to have a wonderful time" he said as he looked into her eyes. "Okay, don't fidget and smile" he said as he led her into the hall. Mercedes put a smile on her face as she followed him. Sam introduced her to a couple of ladies who were watching the match.

"I'll be back in a second. I have just seen someone I need to talk to" Sam said as he left Mercedes with the two women, Marley and Kitty.

"So, you're the flavor of the month" Kitty said disapprovingly. Marley smiled as she looked at Mercedes.

"Don't mind her. She's just testy. Sam is our most eligible bachelor. Everybody is trying to land him" she said.

"Well, I'm not trying to land him. I'm just using him for sex" Mercedes said and left the two ladies in shock. She went to get Sam who was standing behind a couple, watching the match.

"Tell me again why are we here" she said.

"Business" Sam simply said.

"Business mingling?"

"Yeah"

* * *

While Sam and Mercedes were walking, they heard a voice calling for Sam. They went toward Hunter who was standing with his wife. Sam introduced Mercedes to them, while Hunter introduced himself and his wife, who left them when she saw one of her acquaintances.

"Sam, did you notice that Senator Hart is here?" Hunter asked. Sam nodded.

"I invited him" he explained.

"That's why I have pledged my eternal love to you!" Hunter said, happily before he went to get them some drinks.

"Real genuine guy. Who is he?" Mercedes commented cynically.

"He's my lawyer. He's all right" Sam said. Mercedes looked around. She felt like she was surrounded by snobbish and pretentious people. Counting Kitty, she had met a few who made a snide remarks about her being Sam's ladies or flavour of the month.

"Are these people your friends?" she asked.

"I spend time with them, yeah"

"Well, no wonder" she said dismissively.

"No wonder what?"

"No wonder why you came looking for me" she said as she fixed Sam's crook tie. Sam and Mercedes spent the rest of the day mostly in each other's company. They enjoyed the food and the drinks, as well as the match although Mercedes couldn't really figure out the rules.

* * *

The whole time, Hunter kept an eyes on both Sam and Mercedes. He was trying to figure out the reason behind Sam's weird behaviour and he was positive that it was Mercedes who had caused it. From afar, Hunter noticed Mike Chang approaching Mercedes. They seemed chummy as they talked. Hunter immediately went to get Sam. They talked for a moment before Hunter started asking about Mercedes and how did they meet.

"Uh- I was asking for directions and there she was"

"So, you just ran into her? That's great" Hunter said. "So, what does she do? Does she work?"

"Urm - she's in sales"

"That's terrific. Good. So, what did she sell?" Hunter asked, trying to gather as much information as he could.

"Why do you wanna know?"

"Now just hear me out on this, okay? I've known you a long time, you know. I - uh - I see some differences in you this week, like the tie and, uh - I'm wondering if maybe this girl isn't the difference especially when I see her talking to Mike Chang" Hunter said as he pointed at Mercedes and Mike who were talking. Sam turned to look at them. Somehow, he could feel a pang of jealousy, but he controlled his expression and calmly looking back at Hunter.

"I introduced them at dinner the other night" he said.

"So, what? Now they're best friends? I mean, this girl appears from out of nowhere and now she's talking to a guy whose company we're trying to buy. That's a little convenient, don't you think?"

Sam chuckled as he shook his head.

"I don't believe this" he said.

"Sam, how do you know that this girl hasn't attached herself to you because she's bringing information back to Chang? This happens. Industrial espionage goes on almost -"

"Hunter! Listen to me"

"What?"

"She's not a spy. She's a hooker"

"Oh!" Hunter said, surprised.

"She's a hooker. I picked her up on Hollywood Boulevard - in your car"

Hunter laughed. "You know, you're the only millionaire I ever heard of who goes looking for a bargain-basement streetwalker, you know" he said, still laughing.

"I'm sorry I told you" Sam said as he walked toward Senator Hart who called him, leaving Hunter who still laughing.

* * *

Leaving Sam and Senator Hart, Hunter went to look for Mercedes. He saw her standing nearby a tree.

"Having a nice time, Mercedes?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm having a great time" Mercedes said, smiling widely.

"Must be quite a change from Hollywood Boulevard, hmm?"

Mercedes was stunned when she heard Hunter's comment. She looked at him, a bit flustered.

"What?"

"Yeah, Sam told me. But don't worry. Your secret is safe with me"

Mercedes was having a mixed feeling when she heard that Sam told Hunter about it. Somehow, it hurt her.

"Listen. Maybe, uh, you and I could get together sometime after Sam leaves" Hunter said lecherously as he trailed his fingers on her arm. Mercedes swallowed the bile in her throat.

"Yeah, sure. Why not?" she said with a smile as she looked at him.

"Well, I'll see you around" Hunter whispered in her ear, making Mercedes shiver unpleasantly before he went to get his wife who was calling him.

* * *

After the event, Sam and Mercedes returned to the hotel. Sam looked at Mercedes who seemed odd. The whole journey back, she was quiet and said nothing. Sam unlocked the door and they walked into the penthouse. Mercedes put her hat and sunglasses on the small table nearby the door.

"Are you alright?" Sam asked.

"I'm fine" Mercedes said as she walked passed him.

"Fine. Oh, that's good. Seven 'fine' since we left the match. Could I have another word, please?"

"Asshole. There's a word" Mercedes said as she went into the bathroom.

"I think I liked 'fine' better" Sam said. Mercedes, who just closed the door to the bathroom, reopened it.

"You know what? Just tell me one thing. Why did you make me get all dressed up?" she asked as she took off her shoes - still standing at the bathroom's door.

"Well, for one thing, the clothing was appropriate" Sam said. He walked toward her as he took off his coat and sat on the bed. Mercedes stepped away from the bathroom door and stood in front of him.

"No. What I mean is, if you were gonna tell everybody I'm a hooker, why didn't you just let me wear my own clothes, okay?"

"I did not - I did not" Sam tried to say but Mercedes continued.

"I mean, in my own clothes, when someone like that Clarington guy comes up to me, I can handle it! I'm prepared!" she said as she walked away from him.

"I'm very sorry. I'm not happy with Claringto at all for saying that or doing that" Sam said. "But he is my attorney. I've known him for 10 years. He thought you were some kind of an industrial spy. The guy's paranoid" Sam said, getting close to her again. Mercedes put down the bottle that she tried to open as she looked at him, totally upset.

"What are you? My pimp? You know, you think you can just pass me around to your friends? I'm not some little toy!" she said and walked away. Sam followed her.

"No, you're not my toy. I know you're not my toy" Sam said. "However, I hate to point out the obvious but you are, in fact, a hooker, and you are my employee" Sam said, voice rising.

"Look! You don't own me! I decide! Okay? I say who! I say when!"

"I refuse to spend the next three days fighting with you! I said I was sorry. I meant it! That's the end of it!" he said with a finality in his tone.

"I'm sorry I ever met you" Mercedes said. Sam sighed when he could hear her voice cracked when she walked into the bathroom. "I'm sorry I ever got into your stupid car"

"As if you had more appealing option" Sam said in frustration.

"I've never had anyone make me feel as cheap as you did today" Mercedes said. She collected all her clothes and her bag. Sam came toward her when he noticed it.

"Where are you going?"

"I want my money. I wanna get outta here" Mercedes said, not looking at him. Sam went to get his coat and took out his wallet. He took a wad of cash and throw it onto the bed then walked away. Mercedes stood for a moment. She looked at the cash on the bed and just walked away, out of the door.

Sam looked at the closed door. When he went to the room, he noticed the money on the bed - untouched.

* * *

Mercedes stood in front of the elevator - waiting for it to come when the penthouse door opened and Sam walked out toward her. He looked at her with half-lidded eyes.

"I'm sorry" he said with a remorse. "I wasn't prepared to answer questions about us. It was stupid and cruel. I didn't mean it. I don't want you to go. Could you stay the week?"

"Why?" Mercedes asked, eyes on the elevator door.

"I saw you talking to Mike Chang and I didn't like it" Sam said bitterly.

"We were just talking"

"I didn't like it" Sam said. At the moment, the elevator came. The door opened - revealing Ryder inside it.

"Down?" he asked. Sam looked at Mercedes. She subtly shook her head. Ryder pressed the button and the elevator closed, leaving Sam and Mercedes alone again.

"You hurt me" Mercedes said.

"Yes"

"Don't do it again" Mercedes said. She turned and walked toward the open door and Sam followed behind her.

* * *

"First guy I ever loved was a total nothing. The second worse" Mercedes said. She and Sam were laying on the bed - facing each other, naked. Only covered by the blanket. "My mom called me a bum magnet. If there was a bum within the vicinity, I was completely attracted to him. That's how I ended up here. I followed bum number three. So, here I was - no money, no friends, no bum"

"And you chose this as your profession?"

"I worked at a couple fast-food places. Parked cars at wrestling. I couldn't make the rent. I was too ashamed to go home. That's when I met Sugar. She's a hooker and she made it sounds great. So, one day I did it. I cried the whole time. But then I got some regulars and, you know, it's not like anybody plans this. It's not your childhood dream"

"You could be so much more" Sam said. His hand reached for hers, caressing it.

"People put you down enough, you start to believe it" Mercedes said with a sad smile.

"I think you are a very bright, special woman"

"The bad stuff is easier to believe"

Sam brought her hand to his mouth and kissed it. She pulled her toward him and wrapped his arms around her as they cuddled on the bed.

* * *

The next day, Sam left work early, despite Hunter's protest. He looked dashingly handsome in his black tuxedo. Sam smiled when Mercedes came out of the room, clad in a red, off the shoulder evening gown. The gown accentuated her curves. Her hair was put in a bun, wrapped with a ribbon.

"You're pretty" Sam said as he greeted her. "But something's missing"

"Well, nothing else is gonna fit into this dress, I'll tell ya that"

"Oh, maybe something in this box" Sam said. He was holding a jewellery box. "I don't want you to get excited. This is on loan" he continued as he opened the box and revealed the exquisitely beautiful diamond necklace inside it. Sam took the necklace. He pulled Mercedes to stand in front of the mirror and put the necklace on her.

"Did the jewellery store really let you borrow this?" Mercedes asked as she looked at the necklace around her neck.

"I'm a very good customer" Sam said as he hooked the necklace.

"If you were gonna buy this, how much would it cost?"

"Quarter of a million"

Mercedes could do nothing but laughed when she heard the price. Sam took the clutch and gave it to Mercedes. They walked out of the penthouse and went into the elevator.

"If I forget to tell you later, do know that I had a very good time tonight" Mercedes said while they were in the elevator. Sam smiled. They arrived at the ground floor and as they walked, all eyes were on them. Sam hid his smile as he noticed that everyone was looking at Mercedes. He could see Kurt's smiling face as he watched them walked by.

* * *

Sam brought Mercedes to the theatre to watch the opera. Mercedes was in awed as she took in the surrounding. The lights dimmed and they turned their focus to the stage. As the show progressed, Mercedes found herself fully-engrossed. They enjoyed the theatre, although Sam enjoyed looking and watching Mercedes' reaction to the performance.

When they arrived back at the hotel, it was late, but Mercedes was buzzing with adrenaline from their perfect night. They ended up play chess in their hotel room.

"Why don't we finish this off tomorrow? I have to work" Sam said.

"Why don't you not go to work tomorrow? Take the day off"

"Me, not working?" Sam asked. He was contemplating the idea. "Why not? I do own the company" he said.

The next day, Sam took a day off and they spent the day together. They walked around Beverly Hills, having a picnic in the park - spending the day just like any other couple on a date. Instead of high end restaurant, they ate hot dog and had dinner in a diner. It was a fulfilling day.

* * *

Mercedes changed into a nightgown. When she walked into the bedroom, she smiled as she noticed Sam was asleep. His back was against the headboard. She approached the bed and quietly sat next to him. Mercedes studied his handsome face. She brought one finger to her mouth and then put the finger on Sam's soft lips. Staring at him, she brought her face closer to his and pressed their lips together. Mercedes was startled when Sam awoke and opened his eyes - staring into hers. She then kissed him once again and Sam wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him as they kept on kissing. She took off her night gown and Sam straddled her on the bed. He trailed kisses on her body as he went down to her pussy. Sam licked her clit, playing her pussy till Mercedes was consumed with wants and lust. He worked slowly, worshipping her body. Once she came, Sam put on a condom and slid into her. He brought their lips together as he moved inside her - it was slow and full with passion, totally different from what they had been doing for the last couple nights.

They cuddled on the bed. Mercedes was wide awake as she caressed Sam's arms that were around her.

"I love you" she whispered, thinking that Sam was asleep. Sam opened his eyes once he heard it, yet still being quiet.

* * *

Sam was eating breakfast when Mercedes joined him the next morning. She was clad in the hotel robe and her hair was let go. Sam felt a weird sensation in his stomach. He wondered how did a woman whom he just known for about a week had that effect on him.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Mercedes said, breaking the silence. Sam gave her his lopsided smile and shook his head. He sipped his morning coffee. He put down the cup on the table and looked at her.

"I'll be heading home once this deal is through, but I'd like to see you again" Sam said thoughtfully. Mercedes smiled bashfully.

"You do?" she asked.

"Yes. I can make sure that you have a nice apartment, a car, stores willing to suck up to you whenever you want to go shopping. I can get it all arrange"

Mercedes put down the toast that she was eating and looked at Sam. A hint of anger could be clearly see on her beautiful face.

"And how would you do that? By leaving a load of cash on my night stand every time you drop by?" she asked.

"It's not like that" Sam said, confused as to why she was angry.

"Then, how is it going to be?"

"Well, it would get you off the streets" Sam said. He couldn't understand why Mercedes was upset.

"That's just geography" Mercedes said. She stood up and went to the balcony. Sam followed her.

"You know, when I came here I dreamt of having someone to come home to, someone I could cook meals for and lazying around in front of the TV with, never once did I dream of someone saying 'hey, I'll give you a nice apartment and a car'' Mercedes said. Sam's phone rang before he managed to response. He answered it and then hang up. He walked closer to Mercedes, his hands holding her arms and stroking them lovingly.

"I have to go to the office. Something came up with Mr Chang. I want you to know, I heard everything you said but this is all I'm capable of right now. It's a big step for me to let someone in like this"

"I know. It's a great offer for someone like me" Mercedes said, fixing Sam's tie.

"I've never treated you like a prostitute" Sam frowned. He kissed Mercedes' temple before he walked away. Mercedes watched his retreating figure until he was out of her sight. She brought her arms around her body and whispered.

"You just did"

* * *

Later that morning, the hotel's phone rang. Mercedes immediately answered it.

"Hello, Ms Jones. This is Kurt Hummel. Could you come down for awhile? I have someone here asking for you. She said her name is Sugar"

"Tell her that I'll be down in a minute" Mercedes said.

Kurt hang up the phone and looked at Sugar. He relayed the message. Sugar gave him a saccharine smile. Ryder came and called Kurt. They left together, leaving Sugar alone with the receptionist. She gave a flirty wink and an air kiss to the receptionist while an elderly couple nearby gasped at his action '$500 grandpa, for 750 your wife can watch' he said. The couple almost ran from the area, Sugar turned back to the shocked receptionist and gave her another cheeky grin.

"Sugar!" Mercedes said as she approached her friend. Sugar grinned at her. "You're supposed to come days ago!" Mercedes reprimanded her. Sugar rolled her eyes.

"I had to lay low. I was hiding from the landlord" Sugar said as Mercedes led her toward the terrace outside to find some seats under the shed.

"If you picked up the money as I told you, you wouldn't have to hide" Mercedes said.

"I was busy. So many shits had happened. Artie almost got arrested, Tina almost got beat up by some client's wife. It was a mess. Anyway, I've got the money. Thank you so much for saving my ass. Now, let me look at you, girl!" Sugar said as she looked at Mercedes properly. "You look amazing! I was almost afraid to hug you in there. You look far too good for the streets, but you always did" she said.

"Well, it's easy to look good when you have money" Mercedes said. Sugar smiled.

"When does he go home?" she asked. Mercedes looked sad.

"Tomorrow"

"Can you keep the clothes?"

"Yeah. He - asked me if I want to see him again, but I don't think so"

"Why?" Sugar asked, eyebrows raised. She studied her friend's face.

"Oh, Mercedes"

"What?" Mercedes asked, looking at Sugar curiously.

"I know this look" Sugar said. She leaned forward to study Mercedes more. "You fell in love with him"

Mercedes avoided eyes contact. She could feel her face getting hot. "No, I didn't!" she denied it.

"You did. You fell in love with him"

"That's ridiculous! I'm not!"

"Did you kiss him on the mouth?" Sugar asked.

"No! Well, yes - but it was nice" Mercedes answered.

"You fell in love with him and kissed him on the mouth. Did I not teach you anything?" Sugar looked at Mercedes in shock.

"I'm not an idiot, okay! I'm not in love with him. I just - I like him"

"Fine! You like him. That's nice. He asked to see you again, right? Well, who knows. It might work out. It could work. It does happen" Sugar said. Mercedes huffed.

"Name one person we know that it's happened for" Mercedes said, laughing at Sugar's optimism.

"A name? Wow, you want a name? Sure" Sugar said as she thought for awhile. "I got it! Cinder-fucking-rella!" she said as they both burst out laughing.

* * *

Sam was busy in a meeting with several staffs, John Chang, Hunter and Mike Chang. Old man John looked sad as he approached Sam.

"I've reconsidered your offer, Mr Evans" he started. "On one condition, please make sure my employees..."

"It's not a problem" Hunter interrupted. "They will be taken care of, now if we can have a look at the contracts"

"Hunter" Sam said, stopping him. He looked at everyone in the meeting room. "If you can all excuse me, gentlemen. I would like to have a private conversation with Mr Chang. Thank you"

Everyone moved out of the room. Hunter followed suit, but he looked at Sam with concern. Once they were alone, Sam sat down.

"Mr Chang, my interest in your company has changed" he started.

"What are your offer now?" John asked with suspicion.

"I no longer want to buy your company and take it apart' Sam said pouring them both some whiskey. "But I don't want anyone else to do so either and it is still in a vulnerable state. I'm in uncharted waters Mr Chang, I want to help you'

John smiled when he heard it. They came out with an agreement. Then, Sam exited the meeting room sometime later. He left John Chang to head a meeting with the rest of his staff and explain what they had come up with. Sam passed by the staff as they filed back into the meeting room and headed for the elevator rather than his office. He knew Hunter would be looking for him when the lawyer finished with Chang, but Sam decided to deal with Hunter in the morning and left the building to go for a walk in the park instead. He felt like he had done something good that day and wanted to bask in the feeling a little longer, after all it had been a long time since he last felt that way regarding his work.

* * *

Mercedes was packing her things when there was a knock at the suite door, she went to open it expecting Sam but Hunter was standing outside pacing up and down the corridor.

"I'm looking for Sam" he said when he noticed Mercedes at the door.

"He's not here, I thought he was at work with you" Mercedes replied

"No, no he's definitely not with me" Hunter said letting himself into the room. "No, when Sam was with me he didn't blow off billion-dollar deals, I think Sam is with you, that's what I think"

"Sam will be back soon" Mercedes frowned. "Any minute now he'll be home, you can talk to him then"

"You know this isn't Sam's home right? This is a hotel room. You are not Sam's partner, you're his hooker' Hunter laughed and made his way over to Mercedes. "I'm guessing you're a very good hooker, maybe if I do you I'll be happy to lose a billion dollar deal too"

He moved into Mercedes's space

"I have to be very honest with you Mercedes, right now I'm really not happy, right now I'm really pissed you know?"

Hunter moved and grabbed roughly at Mercedes

"Maybe if I screw you and take you to the opera I can be happy like Sam"

"Get your hands off me" Mercedes said stepping towards the wall and pushing Hunter away, but Hunter surged forward, grabbed Mercedes by the hair and banged her head off the wall causing Mercedes to stumble and fall. Hunter was on her in a matter of seconds.

"Get off me!" Mercedes shouted as she struggled feeling a little dazed. "Get the fuck off me"

Suddenly, Hunter was lifted from Mercedes.

"Get off her!" Sam was shouting. "What the hell is wrong with you?" he asked. Hunter frowned at him.

"What's wrong with me? She's a whore. She-" Hunter never got to finish his sentence because Sam had punched him in the face.

"Fuck! I think you broke my nose!" Hunter said as blood gushed down his face.

"Get out!" Sam said, throwing Hunter's briefcase out of the door.

"Sam" Hunter began, but couldn't finish as Sam dragged him out after his briefcase.

"I want your desk packed by morning" Sam said as he slammed the door in Hunter's face. After that, he immediately went to get Mercedes.

"Shit! My head!" Mercedes said, sitting up from where she was laying down. Sam went to the bar and wrapped some ice in a towel before hurrying back to Mercedes and placing it carefully on his head.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, checking her eyes. "Are you dizzy?"

"I'll be fine" Mercedes said, sitting up to look at Sam better. She wanted to take the attention away from herself due to the embarrassment of letting his guard down with Hunter.

"I heard what you did with Chang" she said, taking the towel so she could hold it against her head herself.

"It was a business decision" Sam said, leaning back against the wall and still looking at Mercedes with concern.

"It was a good one" Mercedes said, smiling as she looked at him.

"It felt good" Sam said, smiling.

"I think I'm good now too" Mercedes said, removing the towel from her head. "I should get going"

"I noticed the bags, why are you leaving now?"

Mercedes sighed. "You made me a really nice offer, and a few months ago, I would have happily accepted, but now - everything is different. You changed that. You changed me. I want more" she explained.

"I know about wanting more, I invented the concept. The question is how much more?"

"I want the whole thing - the dream" Mercedes said, smiling. Only this time, it was a gloomy smile, one that didn't reach her eyes. Sam looked at Mercedes before reaching over to move some of her hair from her face. Then, he stood up and went to the safe. He took out the money before handing them to Mercedes.

"Thank you" he said. Mercedes took the money and looked at him.

"Thanks to you too" she said.

"Well, if you ever need anything - dental floss or whatever, just give me a call" Sam said, jokingly. Mercedes gave a small laugh.

"I had an amazing time"

"Me too" Sam said as he watched Mercedes got up and gathered her things. As she was reaching for the last bag, Sam grabbed her elbow.

"Stay. Stay one more night. Not because I'm paying you. Stay because you want to" he pled.

"I can't" Mercedes said. Tears in her doe-like eyes as she removed herself from Sam's grasp. Sam looked at the floor.

"Well - goodbye, then" he said before giving her a kiss on the head as he opened the door and watched her walked away.

* * *

At the lobby, Mercedes went to meet Kurt, who was standing at the reception desk.

"Kurtie" she said.

"Ms Mercedes"

"I wanted to say goodbye" Mercedes said.

"I gather you're not going with Mr Evans" Kurt said as he looked at the bags behind Mercedes.

"Come on, Kurt. You and me- we live in the real world" she said.

"Do you have a way to get home with all your stuffs?"

"I'm going to call a cab"

"Please, allow me" Kurt said. "Finn!" he called and a moment later, a tall man appeared.

"Please take Miss Mercedes anywhere she wants to go"

"Yes, Mr Hummel" Finn said as he took all the bags and led Mercedes to the limousine.

* * *

The next day, Mercedes was packing her things in her and Sugar's apartment. Sugar was sitting on her bed, watching Mercedes putting the clothes in her suitcases.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Sugar asked. Mercedes smiled.

"I want to find a new path - you know. Now that I've the money, I want to build a new life. I've had enough to support me while I'm looking for something to do. Are you sure you don't want to come with me?" Mercedes asked.

"And leave all this?" Sugar laughed. Mercedes walked over and out a stack of cash into Sugar's palm.

"What's this for?" Sugar asked, her laughter fading.

"It's the Sam Evans scholarship fund. We think you have great potential Sugar Motta!" Mercedes said, hugging her friend. Sugar hugged her back and after a while Mercedes could hear her sniffle. She pulled herself from Mercedes' grasp and turned to wipe her face.

"What time is your bus?" she asked.

"An hour"

"Well, I'm going to head out because I'm bad with goodbyes, so -" she smiled at Mercedes. "Take a good care of yourself"

"You too"

* * *

Sam was packing everything. He gave a once over around the penthouse and couldn't help the sad smile that came with all the thoughts of Mercedes around the rooms. The steward came to get the bags and Sam headed to the reception.

"Mr Evans" Kurt greeted him.

"You don't have any messages for me, do you?" Sam asked.

"No. I'm afraid not, sir"

"I'll need a car to the airport also"

"Of course. Finn will take you where you want to go, sir" Kurt said as he called Finn to bring the limousine out front.

"One last thing. If you could possibly return this to Tiffany's for me, please" Sam said as he gave the jewellery box to Kurt.

"Yes. Of course, sir" Kurt looked at the box and then back at Sam. "May I, sir?" he asked. Sam nodded. Kurt opened it and saw the necklace and earring sets. He looked at Sam.

"It must be difficult to let go of something so beautiful" Kurt said as he closed the box. "You know, Finn also drove Miss Mercedes home yesterday. I'll take care of it" Kurt said.

"Thank you, Mr Hummel" Sam said as he walked away.

* * *

Mercedes was about to open the door of the apartment when she heard a loud opera music, followed by her name. A wide smile immediately plastered on her face as she recognised the song and the voice that was calling her. She rushed to the window and saw Sam.

"Had to be the top floor, huh?" Sam commented. Mercedes smiled.

"It's the best!" she said.

"Okay, I'm coming up!" Sam said as he gathered his strength and pulled down the fire escape stairs. He carefully climbed the stairs until he got to Mercedes. She took the flowers that he brought. Sam wrapped his arm around her waist, holding her close to him.

"So, what happened after he climbed up the tower and rescued her?" he asked, remembering the story that Mercedes had told him.

"She rescues him right back"

He leaned forward and kissed her. Knowing that he had made a right decision in coming for her. It's a long way to go, but they will figure it out together. Only thing that he knew was that, he couldn't lose her.


End file.
